


Hugging Is Not Part of the Plan

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had attached himself to Derek. For some reason. Just...like...Velcro or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging Is Not Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

“Alright, now that everyone knows what to do we should get started. This has to be done soon or the chances of it working are practically nil.” Derek said, starting to walk over to the subway car again before he noticed Stiles and frowned.

“What?” he asked the human boy, unsure what the whole staring thing was about. Not to mention that Stiles being silent was just unnatural.

“You didn't give me anything to do.” Stiles answered, giving Derek one of those looks that always confused the werewolf.

Derek's frown deepened. Could it be that the boy had been so quiet that he'd actually forgotten he was there? To the point that he forgot to give Stiles a task? That was...weird. Scary, in fact. Was the human sick? How could you check something like that with humans?

“Right. Well, you should probably go check with Deaton and see if he's got anything that might help us in case Plan A fails.” Derek says, turning toward the car again before he thought better of it and turned back toward Stiles.

The boy ran a hand over his buzzed hair and sighed, turning away before he turned back toward Derek again. “Hey, um--”

“Are you alright?” Derek interrupted.

“What?” Stiles blinked, as if unable to comprehend that Derek might ask after his well-being.

“I asked if you're alright.” the Alpha's tone was a little tighter, showing his irritation. The boy was showing signs of abnormality and he was part of the pack. Of course he was going to ask after his--

Something...something was suddenly not right here. The werewolf blinked a few times before looking down and finding that....Stiles had attached himself to Derek. For some reason. Just...like...Velcro or something.

“Stiles.”

The boy gave no answer, but his face was oddly determined as he rested his cheek against Derek's chest and squeezed a little harder.

“What are you doing.” Derek was not amused in the slightest.

Again, there was no answer.

Derek refused to acknowledge the fact that his face felt a little warmer than usual. His arms remained stubbornly at his sides and his entire body was more rigid than ever.

Stiles just continued hugging him. Determinedly.

Having no idea what else to do, Derek just...stood there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally inspired by this: http://scottiemccall.tumblr.com/post/34465480634/i-needs-the-following-hugs-to-happen-one-day


End file.
